To Hold A Second Life
by ThrowingThorns
Summary: On the hunt for Jack Sparrow and the map, Barbossa comes across an old friend that he thought he'd forgotten. And as if that weren't bad enough for him, Will Turner's been doing some fishing... PostAWE, with an OC... [On hiatus, to pursue other stories...


* * *

**- Chapter One: To Deny is Not To Forget -**

"Hector Barbossa."  
"S'Captain Barbossa, might I remind you?" _Captain _Barbossa mentally scolded himself for sounding so much like _non_-Captain Sparrow.  
"My apologies, I had quite forgotten." The voice was smug, smooth... and although the word 'classy' was not quite right to describe it, the woman's voice still had a touch of the Port Royal aristocracy to it. Barbossa's fingers strayed to the cool metal of the brig bars. There was a quiet ruffle of material on the floor and the woman stood, moving closer to the light.  
"Or perhaps, I just had no desire to remember that a man like you might have power in the world." A lace-gloved hand reached out to grasp the bars, beside his own.

"Ah, Captain Astley - the name of a thousand identities, and a thousand more insults."  
"The name of a thousand splinters, now. I presume you already know why I'm here?" Barbossa feigned thought. "You tried to sneak aboard and were hastily captured by these most observant men of mine?"  
Astley did not smile.

"Believe me, Captain, nothing pains me more than to jab a little criticism in the side of your piratical plans... but your stint on the Isle de Muerta cost me the _Passer-Belle._ I'm sure you appreciate the annoyance of losing your own ship, yes?" Her voice had taken on a dangerously calm tone, and Barbossa took a small step back from the bars.  
"You're sorely mistaken, missy - I had nothing to do with what happened to--"  
"You draw the Royal Navy to the middle of pirate waters, and don't even guess that it might be an _inconvenience _for someone else?!" Astley's voice rose to a yell, loud enough to cause both concerned and amused glances between Pintel and Ragetti above deck.

Her fingers dropped from the bars, and her voice came back to a semblance of normality.

"They took out the Passer-Belle without a thought, Hector. Just another minor capture on the way to victory. My crew... it was never a fair match - two ships of the line on one brig... It may not have been your fault, but it was your issue... not that of my men."  
"And what exactly do you want me to do, then?" Now it was Barbossa that felt the rise of anger. How dare she! Come back, after years of, of... nothingness, come back to blame him for something that was not his fault! She remained silent and motionless for a moment.

"I have no ship, no home, no family that would ever take me in. I got here by stowing away or posing as the daughter of wealthy merchantmen, by offeri-..." she stopped. "I have nothing left, and you are the last pirate I know of that could possibly offer me help. If I join your crew and work under your orders, will you in turn help me to find a ship and a crew?"

Captain Barbossa paced the length of the room. But Astley watched his eyes, aware of how he had forgotten that he could not fool everyone. After two lengths, he came back to stand in front of her.  
"Any orders?"  
"Any orders."  
Barbossa stared narrow-eyed at her, and eventually held out a weather-beaten hand.  
"Welcome aboard, Mary Astley."  
Mary smiled.  
"Why thank you, Cap'n. Now if you don't mind, I can do my work better from the other side of the bars."

---

The great cabin was warmly lit by candles, enough to dispel the gloom of silence in the room. The table had been set by Pintel and Ragetti, and Mary sat watching the dishes and plates slide across the table to match the Black Pearl's roll. Opposite her sat an anxious Barbossa - his feet were not propped up on the table as they had been for the past nights at dinner, but tucked neatly under the table.  
_Is it the trend amongst these women to eat nothing?_ he wondered.

"If you're waiting for me to say a grace for you, you'll be waiting a long time, missy."  
Mary glanced up at him, her eyes a cloudy grey in the light, and for a moment Barbossa almost thought he would tell her about the dress. But no, his courage failed him, and he smiled to say "Hurry up and eat". And to say a great deal of other things, none of which he would admit to.

---

"Tortuga? Wouldn't Sparrow have left there by now?"  
The candles had burned to half their size, and the wine bottle was emptied a similar amount. Barbossa took another gulp from his cup - not exactly his taste, but apparently Astley enjoyed it well enough.  
"It's a shame to double back, but we'll start there, and find out where he's headed. If we ask around all of the island's whore-ladies, we're bound to find a couple that know him." Barbossa picked up an apple from the table and took a rather enthused bite.  
"Tomorrow, we set sail back to Tortuga. There to find Jack Sparrow, then to find the map, there to meet our purposes." He grinned, and took the last gulp of wine from the bottle.

* * *

Author's Note: Woohoo, I've always wanted to write an author's note! Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of my fic - I've had a lot of stories sort of whirring around in my head, and this is the first that I've properly gotten down. I've got a pretty clear idea of where it's headed next, but your input in what you think is going on with the characters is always welcome - any ideas as to what's up with Barbossa? Anywho, your reviews, questions and comments are much appreciated (although empty bottle throwing is not ). 

ThrowingThorns


End file.
